


Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be

by SlankyHanky



Category: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Basically, Gen, Meme, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlankyHanky/pseuds/SlankyHanky
Summary: Death 13 in a nutshell





	Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leilyprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilyprince/gifts), [JJBA_Randomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/bKqe4c)


End file.
